Shaedu
Vice leader of the 2nd Federal Knights Holy Shield. While her sightless eyes make her seem cold and indifferent, she's actually a good and understanding listener who calmly provides advice. When she was young, her village was attacked by unknown dark monsters, and she lost her eyesight in the fighting. The last scene her eyes ever saw was one of hell and terror. Hoping no one will experience what she went through, she trained hard and joined the army as a member of Guardian Orena's troops. Although she lost her eyesight, her hearing and sense of touch are so outstanding that no one can escape from her magic arrows. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Rounds of Character- 5000 Summon Emblems Attribute of Title * Title name: Shadow Game * Title Attribute: Increase crit rate of wind type characters in the party by 20%. Story of Resonance Cost of Being Outstanding "Many commend Shaedu for her outstanding archery skills, but few understood the prize behind such talents. Likewise, few could appreciate what it meant to be 'normal'. " Accursed Girl "Shaedu often dreams about the day where fire and blood transformed the village into a hellish realm, where twisted monsters stretched out razor sharp claws towards her. The nightmare often woke her in the middle of the night. She often prayed to the gods to end these frightful dreams. " Shaedu used to be a simple girl leading a simple yet happy life with her parents in a remote but peaceful village in the Federation. Then came one day when Shaedu's village came under attack by mysterious black monsters. Shaedu was the only survivor of the onslaught. The monsters also scratched out her eyes. If not for a hermit passing by the place and chasing away the monsters with his arrows, she would probably not survive the incident. "Still alive..." the hermit sighed as he took Shaedu from her parents who shielded her with their bodies. "I am not sure if you're fortunate." The hermit took Shaedu to his residence and tended to her wounds. But her eyes were gone for good. The hermit wanted to send her to a local official, but Shaedu refused to leave. She pleaded with the hermit: "Please, teach me the means to defeat these monsters." The hermit replied: "I might agree if you are not disabled. But you have no sight. There's nothing I can do." But Shaedu would not give up: "If you won't teach me combat skills, at least teach me how to support my allies. I can offer support or perform chores. If it helps you defeat monsters, I'll do it!" The hermit knew her reasons. "You want to avenge your parents?" Shaedu's answers surprised the hermit. "It's more than revenge..." she said quietly, "I've gone through too much pain. I want to learn how to protect other people so they wouldn't have to go through my nightmares." "...A griever who would not want others to experience grief." The hermit was moved by her intents. He promised Shaedu that he will teach her the arts of saving others. And thus Shaedu became the hermit's disciple. Despite being robbed of her sight, Shaedu's sense of hearing became extremely sharp. Her mastery of magic arrows progressed with unbelievable speed. Even the hermit felt surpassed by his student. Time went by and Shaedu grew to become a young lady. "I have nothing else to teach you," the hermit said to Shaedu who hesitated about leaving, "Go and fulfill your promise of delivering others from disaster and pain." And thus a grateful Shaedu left her master to explore the outside world. Battlefield Rescuer "Shaedu wanted to help others, but she soon found out that one person alone could only do so much. Orena's appearance revealed to her another path: If war is the most terrifying calamity, then Shaedu will do everything she can with the 'Guardian' to end it quickly. " After leaving her master, Shaedu started her adventures in the lands of Erin. She accepted many mercenary quests to help as many people as she could. While investigating 'monsters', Shaedu met Orena, Grandmaster of the Holy Shields, a knightly order of the Federation. Orena saw past Shaedu's lack of sight and greatly commended her magic arrow skills. Shaedu was also extremely impressed with Orena's powerful martial skills and chivalric spirit. After the quest, Orena formally invited Shaedu to become a member of the Holy Shields. "Disasters and pain wrought by war exceed those of other calamities. Join the Holy Shields and help us end this war if you really want to help others!" Orena managed to convince Shaedu who then joined the Holy Shields and became a member of the Federal army. When not on campaigns, Shaedu would quietly listen to the troubles of others, making her the most understanding soldier of the Federation. But once the fighting starts, Shaedu would become the "demoness" feared by many Imperial soldiers. Her razor sharp arrows would always find their mark, sending many Imperials howling with pain. Shaedu fought alongside Orena. The two became confidante who trust their lives to the other. Armed with her magic arrows, Shaedu earned numerous promotions and eventually became a Vice -aster of the Holy Shields. Many people were shocked when meeting Shaedu for the first time as they did not expect the Vice Mater of the Holy Shields to be a blind girl. Some people even jokingly asked why would she keep fighting without her eyes. Shaedu would always give her reply calmly: "Only those who have gone through calamity would know the fear and pain they bring. I hope to end this war quickly to prevent others from being affected by such disasters." "...I've seen hell myself. I don't want others to experience this." Category:Characters